Brightly Wound
by crookedsmile
Summary: It's about her birthday, and my favorite song Brightly Wound...a oneshot.


_Brightly Wound_

_Its happening all the time  
When I open my eyes  
I'm still taken by surprise  
I hold sunlight and swallow fireflies  
And it makes me want to cry_

It was my eighteenth birthday. I am wearing a tangerine-shaded gown, with a diamond necklace, lining my neck. My hair was neatly coiled at the back, and my skin is satin white.

My lips are squeezed together as I mimic those models in the fashion magazine… I continued to study myself in front of this old mirror.

"I am beautiful," I said to myself.

I smiled at the seemingly perfect picture.

"But then, it isn't enough to win the man I truly love."

I walked outside the halls, and everyone's watching. Some in admiration, others in envy.

The lights were all on me. I hear the flashing sounds, and I smile at the blinding lights.

I walk alone.

Then I saw him there, watching me from a distance- smiling.

I smiled to him. His face was so warm and his eyes were very much like my own.

He went nearer and anticipated me in the corner of the long aisle. Everything seem to fade… it's just the two of us.

"That's an amazing dress you've got there," he cheerfully said.

I closed my eyes and replied in my thoughts.

_I love you  
_

He asked if he could escort me to the room. I said 'yes'.

He touched my hand, and I remembered how it felt back then, when we didn't know… about the truth that binds us.

He is my brother.

Then, I remembered crying in his arms when my father died… and when I was supposed to marry a man whom I do not care about- just for the sake of obligation.

He held me as I cry… and he saved me when I almost fell.

Then I said to myself that it was him that I have been wanting all along. Now… I've realized…

_I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
Can we go far away to the humming meadow_

I wish I could run away from the truth, from everything.

We went to the garden. My boyfriend was left inside together with his girlfriend and the others.

I was sitting beside the fountain. I removed my shoes and dipped my feet on the waters. It's cold.

He began to rub his hands. He was surprised for what I've just done.

"Cagalli, you'll catch cold if you continue doing that."

He was so concerned about me.

"I love the cold waters," I said.

He was still standing there, watching me.

"Should we be going? Athrun and the others is inside…"

"I don't care about _him_," I mumbled.

I said those words so he can hear it. But it seems like he didn't.

_We were walking there  
I had tangles in my hair  
But you make me feel so pretty  
You have shinning eyes  
Yes like those forest lights  
And it makes me want to cry_

_I love you_

My hair began to fall on my back as the wind goes stronger.

He reached out and touched it…

"You're hair. It's beginning to loose itself."

I stood, and looked at him in the eye.

_I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
This place is so lovely  
It kind of makes me very happy  
Lets go far away to the humming meadow_

My cold feet touched his shoes, and the hem of my drenched gown on his tuxedo.

He was still looking at me as I pull myself nearer.

I kissed him.

His lips were warm, but soon, I felt cold. He did not respond.

I blinked twice, and then held myself together. He was still there- not moving.

I turned my eyes away. Then ran as fast as I could.

My feet were beginning to twitch, and the stones are hurting my toes. I fell to the ground- crying.

This feeling that I have for him… so painful that it makes my cry. But then again I feel alive when I feel pain… and love.

"**Cagalli wake up, it's already six- thirty. The guests will be here any minute!_"_**

I opened my eyes. I was crying.

But everything was just a dream.

"Are you okay?"

Kira was staring at me with worried eyes. He saw me.

"You've been crying. Why the hell are you sleeping? It's _your_ birthday!"

I smiled at him and pinched his nose.

"It's **our** birthday you stupid coordinator," I snorted.

His tone started to change.

"I hope we could celebrate… somewhere. Not here…"

"Somewhere?"

"Simpler, more private…"

I laughed.

"What? Did I say something funny?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, somewhere private," I said.

"A simple dinner, and some long walk…" he said.

I gave him a meaningful smile.

The party was **cancelled.**

We celebrated our birthday… not inside the Athha's mansion.

We had ice cream after a simple dinner and we walked along the coasts of the bay.

"This is much better…" I said as I walk while eating my ice cream.

He was holding my hand and we were walking towards nowhere. We will not grow up. We will be like this forever…


End file.
